1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bolt system for a multibarrel rifle.
2. Prior Art
A bolt system for a multibarrel rifle is known from DE 42 44 168 C1. In it a pendulum weight cooperating with a bolt rod is articulated to the lock plate in such a manner that it can pivot about an axis parallel to the rod axis for protection against doubling or the unintended release of a shot upon jolts and agitations. The pendulum weight comprises a specially formed recess into which a pin projecting laterally from the bolt rod engages. The recess of the pendulum weight is designed in such a manner that the bolt rod can freely move to release a shot only in a non-pivoted middle position of the pendulum weight. In this middle position the pendulum weight is held by two return springs arranged on its bottom. If, on the other hand, the pendulum weight is pivoted to the front or to the rear, e.g., upon a recoil or a rebound of the rifle from the shoulder of the marksman, due to its inertia, the pin of the bolt rod engages into a front or rear lateral notch of the recess on the pendulum weight in such a manner that the bolt rod is blocked. In this position no shot can then be fired. The pendulum weight is not pivoted back into its middle position, in which the bolt rod can freely move to release the firing pin pieces, under the force of the two springs until the bolt system subsequently comes to rest. This achieves a double rod safety in order to avoid an undesired release of a second shot when the first shot is being fired. A disadvantage of this system is that upon a functional disturbance, caused, e.g., by corrosion, of the return springs or if they break, no return of the pendulum weight into the middle position takes place and thus the blocking of the bolt rod is retained. In the case of such a safety the cooperating parts must also be extremely precisely manufactured and exactly coordinated with each other in order to assure the operation, which requires a considerable expense for manufacture and assembly. In addition, such a safety must be carefully maintained since even rather small particles of dust or dirt can adversely affect its operation.
The invention has the problem of creating a bolt system of the initially cited type that makes possible an insensitive and reliable safety against doubling and the unintended firing of a shot upon jolts, agitations or the like.
This problem is solved by a bolt system with the features of Claim 1. Advantageous embodiments and purposeful further developments of the invention are indicated in the dependent claims.
The bolt system in accordance with the invention is distinguished in that a pivotable pendulum weight is articulated in such a manner to the trigger that its pivot axis is located, viewed in the firing direction, in front of the trigger axis and its center of gravity above the trigger axis. As a result, during a retrograde movement caused, e.g., by a recoil as well as by a forward movement caused by a rebound of the rifle from the shoulder of the marksman, a moment acting in the same direction is produced on the trigger that increases the force required for actuating the trigger, that is, the trigger resistance is increased. The greater the recoil or the rebound and therewith the acceleration of the pendulum weight, the greater this moment is. This achieves a dynamic and calibration-neutral safety adapted to the effects of jolts without blockage of the triggers or of other parts. The stronger the jolt effects in the longitudinal direction of the rifle, the more the trigger resistance is raised in order to prevent an unintended release of a shot. The safety system is comparatively insensitive and would even retain its mode of operation if the spring provided between the trigger and the pendulum weight breaks.
It is advantageous in a bolt system with a front and a back trigger if a pivotable pendulum weight is arranged on each of the triggers. The shape of the pendulum weights can be adapted in such a manner that they fit into the space available inside a bolt case.